The use of new hydroperoxides for olefin epoxidation in organic synthesis will be explored. Alpha-hydroperoxides of carbonyl compounds show particular promise in that neutral by-products are formed and unusual cis/trans selectitivies are seen. We intend to pursue these studies by preparing chiral hydroperoxides for asymmetric epoxidation.